


Accidental Animal Acquisition

by star_buckys



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Kittens, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_buckys/pseuds/star_buckys
Summary: "So I was walking home and I heard a sound behind a building and I sort of found a kitten?""...What do you mean you found a kitten?" Steve asked. "Wait, the kitten's already here, isn't it?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quinalah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinalah/gifts).



> my friend gave me the following prompt: "i wanna know their feels on dogs and cats. who likes which one. do they ever own one or both? are they both on board with it or does it just happen???" and this fic is the result of that
> 
> edit 7/11/18: the lovely [liggytheauthoress](http://liggytheauthoress.tumblr.com/) made a graphic for this fic!!! thanks so much babe!!
> 
>  

It was fairly late when Steve headed home for the night, completely exhausted. Steve opened the door he was greeted with Bucky sitting at the kitchen table with a surprisingly guilty look on his face. "So uh... Steve?"

Setting his shield by the door Steve moved to kiss him quickly before sitting across from him at the table. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this." He wasn't sure what was on Bucky's mind, but he started to panic just a little, unable to stop his mind from spiraling through the possibilities, each one a bit more concerning than the last. He knew this was probably not totally justified, but he also considered it fairly understandable based on their past.

Bucky shook his head. "No, nothing bad, I promise. But uh I was walking home and I heard a sound behind a building and I sort of found a kitten?"

"...What do you mean you found a kitten?" Steve asked, and then everything clicked into place. "Wait, the kitten's already here, isn't it?"

Suddenly, practically from nowhere, Bucky held up a tiny white ball of fluff in his metal hand. It took a moment before Steve realized it really was a kitten, specifically a sleeping kitten. "Someone abandoned her and I couldn't just leave her there. It was dark out and she was crying and looked so helpless."

Shaking his head but smiling affectionately, Steve slid his chair closer as quietly as possible to not wake the kitten. "Her?"

Shrugging, Bucky cuddled the kitten closer, looking down at her with such affection. "Just a guess."

"I'm assuming you want to keep her?"

"We've talked about adopting a pet before. I know we haven't talk about it in a while, and if you don't want to keep her we can take her to a shelter."

Steve could see the reluctance in Bucky's face as he held the kitten closer to his chest, and Steve couldn't bear separating them by taking her to a shelter. "Can I hold her?"

It took Bucky a moment to hand her over, pouting unintentionally, but once he did Steve cuddled her close as she squeakily meowed in protest before she yawned and stretched, curling up in his arms and immediately falling back asleep. Steve pretty much had already made up his mind, but this was the moment that truly convinced him. "Okay, we're definitely keeping her."

Bucky grinned victoriously and stood to lean down and kiss Steve deeply, though taking care not to disturb their new pet. "Thank you thank you thank you." Bucky's excitement was evident in his face and tone of voice. "I picked up a bed, litter box, food, and some toys on the way home."

Steve laughed. "That was pretty presumptuous of you."

"Even if we didn't keep her we'd still need those for at least the night since it's too late now to take her anywhere." Then Bucky smirked. "Besides, I was about 90% sure we'd end up keeping her, and that was an underestimation. I've seen you with Lucky; I know how much you love animals. I know you wouldn't be able to resist."

Now that he'd gotten over the initial surprise, Steve had to admit Bucky was completely correct about that.

(Well mostly. Yes, he absolutely loves animals, but really he just can't resist Bucky.)

"You're right." As Bucky smirked and mouthed "like always," Steve added, "Yeah okay, I know this is too late but don't let it go to your head babe."

Bucky shrugged, still smirking. "So, do you want to name her?"

Steve hummed thoughtfully. "How about Marie?"

"Like in The Aristocats? I guess I have Natasha to thank for your Disney obsession?"

"Natasha and Sam both. And you know you love Disney movies just as much as I do."

"Okay, true. And she does look like Marie. I like it. Now let's go to bed? We can take her to the vets tomorrow."

Steve leaned up to kiss Bucky again. "I like that plan." He held Marie in one hand as he stood up, taking Bucky's hand and heading into their bedroom. Steve set her down on one of their pillows and she meowed softly and adorably as she sniffed the pillow before closing her eyes and falling asleep again. "I'm glad you brought her home; I love her already."

Bucky rested his hands on Steve's chest, nuzzling his neck, then grabbed the sides of Steve's jacket to slide it off his shoulders. "Me too."

They kissed for a few moments before separating to get ready for bed. They got into bed, careful not to disturb the new member of their family as they cuddled together and fell asleep.

* * *

When Steve woke up with a kitten sleeping on his face and Bucky clinging to him in his sleep, an arm thrown over his chest and a leg wrapped around his waist, he realized that Marie was going to fit right in.

* * *

Steve was lying on their couch when Bucky arrived home, which of course wasn't out of the ordinary; however, normally he was drawing or working. This time there was giant dog on top of him.

Placing his keys down on the table, Bucky headed for the couch but found there was no space for him to sit without having to sit on top of the dog or his boyfriend's feet. "Steve, what is this?"

He chuckled. "Well I'm pretty sure this is a dog, Buck."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant. Why is there a dog in our apartment?"

"Clint dropped him off earlier. Apparently he's in the habit of collecting dogs, but Natasha said they already had their hands full with Liho and Lucky, and Kate couldn't take him so he gave him to us."

"So you're telling me we basically just accidentally adopted another pet?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I named him Dodger."

"Of course you did, you dork." Bucky hesitantly made his way over to the couch. Even though he thought they had their hands full with Marie, Bucky started to cave as he watched Steve pet Dodger, completely enamored with this dog.

"And look, Marie and I love him already."

It was only then Bucky saw their tiny kitten curled up on top of the dog's back and Bucky immediately melted. "Tell Clint we're keeping him."


End file.
